Reunion
by WalkingMaelstrom
Summary: Decades have gone by and the once youthful Suna firebrand known as Temari is now elderly and dying at eighty-one, five years since Shikamaru Nara peacefully left the mortal realm. Her family comes to talk with her and she departs her last words unto them.


"How long has is been my love? How long has it been since you left? Seems like an eternity. Every day feels like a week. Every week feels like a month. Every year feels like a decade. Not a day went by that you weren't in my thoughts Shikamaru Nara. I love you…" She whispered to herself as she lay on the bed they once shared. The room was dead silent as she stared up to the wood ceiling. She was all alone, as she had been for more than five years. She missed the warmth he provided next to her. She missed the wry sarcasm that even in their old age he blabbed out to which she'd respond with a quick snap. The children had grown up and raised families of their own. Their daughter blossomed into a beautiful woman who had a unique intelligence that only a Nara could possess. She had the wit and the skills that served Konoha greatly, albeit her unprecedented sloth. Their son grew into a tall, handsome warrior who was feared on the battlefield until he became a family man and found his calling in the halls of the Hokage's office. He had her sunny blonde hair, her teal eyes, and her trademark ferocity. It was ironic that the Nara man be so aggressive and fearsome and the Nara daughter be so intellectual but lazy. Life had flashed so quickly it was scary to her. They had watched them climb the ladder from academy students to genin to jonin all in the blink of an eye. She looked a photo, her strength too little to reach out for it at this time, and saw her family, her children now with children of their own.

She smiled weakly. "Yoshino…you were right. They grow up so fast. Faster than we had imagined, than we had wanted." She spoke of the late Yoshino Nara, the woman that guided her along the path to motherhood and the married life. Her mother had died when she was barely four so when she became a Nara, Yoshino took the young Suna ninja under her wing. She remembered those days, when she was so active with vibrant blonde hair, unparalleled strength, eyes that could light up the night sky, and an aggressiveness that put fear in the boldest of men. Those were the days. She took a glance at her large fan. It stood there in the corner of the room, a relic to all of her past battles against Suna's and Konoha's enemies. She remembered how with her using that fan she could level parts of a forest and demolish rock, scaring even her love. She had passed it down to her daughter who used it with incredible skill until she too no longer needed it. She had given it back to her mother and there it stood. She coughed heavily, her lungs struggling to catch a breath. Now she lay in bed, her hair faded and grayed, the silkiness all but diminished. Her eyes became worn and tired, her skin wrinkled and paler than normal, her body no longer able to pick up her fan. Yet she stayed beautiful in a unique way, a way only one man could truly appreciate, but he was gone. His wishes had come true, to marry a pretty woman, to raise a daughter and then a son, to be successful, and then to die before his wife, but perhaps he didn't realize that his final wish would hurt the ones he loved the most.

At the age of eighty-one, Temari's body could no longer hold her spirit, yet she accepted it. Her husband Shikamaru had passed at seventy-three of natural causes. It was peaceful and there was no pain he felt, yet before he left he knew the pain he was going to leave her and he apologized to her for it. She wanted to die with him and be together again, but it seemed the fates would keep her on terra firma for a little more than five years longer. She cursed the sky for denying her to go to the beyond with the love of her life, but now it came. After all this time, the heavens granted her request. The doctors told her that her body was slowly giving out, that sooner or later her heart would just stop. Despite the doctors and medical-nin offering her ways to keep going, she declined hospital treatment much to the chagrin of her family saying she wanted to die on the same bed her lover passed away. She said she was through waiting around and that she was overdue to be with him again. The pain in the void in her heart that her husband left when he passed on was becoming almost too much to bear and after a long five and a half years time had come for her, and she knew what would happen on this day.

Temari Nara was going to die.

"Shikamaru…" she whispered looking at their wedding photo. A tear dropped from her eye and rolled down her worn cheek. "I'm almost there. Wait for me a little longer…please."

There was a slight wrapping on the door.

She gathered the strength to speak loudly. "Come in." The door creaked and there they were, her little girl and boy. They looked precious with the light shining on them, barely three feet tall with teeth as white as pearls and smiles from ear to ear. She remembered them out in the Nara deer fields, when the boy was just a babe in her arms and the girl a playful soul cuddling with her prized doe.

"Mommy!" They both cried out enthusiastically with arms wide open.

She smiled. "My children…" She remembered when she would walk through the door and the two of them would rush to her just like she was witnessing. She would hold them both and cover them in kisses.

"Ma." The son stepped forward. Reality came back into view and revealed a large and well-built man in his late forties, scars of battle marking his face but not marring his looks. "How are ya doin'? We came to check in." Her children knew that it would be soon that their mother would leave them and despite the denial and the horror of thinking what was going to pass, they begrudgingly accepted her fate.

"Asuma…my handsome son." He bent over and kissed her on the lips. Their son was named after Shikamaru's late mentor, Asuma Sarutobi. He was a great man of character and courage and Shikamaru made it a mission to live his life with the will of fire as his sensei put it. She remembered his pretty wife Kurenai who left the world two decades ago to finally be with her love again.

"C'mon ma…you're embarrassin' me." Even at the age he was in he was still her handsome little boy.

"Mother." The daughter respectfully bowed and then gave her mother a kiss as well.

"Hatsune, my graceful daughter, still as beautiful as ever. It's surreal how much you remind me of your father." Hatsune blushed. "I remember when I used to hold you two in my arms and he would just proudly smile at the both of you."

Asuma groaned. She had the tendency to coddle her son ever since he was a little boy. Since he was so much like her she felt a special bond like a lioness and her cub. She was very close with Hatsune but she was of her father's ilk and not hers. Asuma was fierce, confident, and slightly cocky, quite like how Temari used to be when she was a ninja. His pattern of speech was evidence of his attitude. Standing with them were their spouses. Asuma had won the heart of a pretty girl from Suna who he met during a diplomatic mission. She was a kind and gentle woman similar to Hinata Hyuga and just as shy. She gave a respectful nod to Temari who smiled in return. His wife, Chizuko, was very intimidated by Temari at first but over time grew to look up to her since her parents died while she was a teenager. She loved Asuma very much for his strength accompanied by his gentle nature, staying somewhat true to the Nara philosophy that even the most aggressive lover is tender to those they cherish. Hatsune married the son of Shino and Shiho Aburame, Shoda. He was a man of near equal intelligence and the two would frequently challenge each other to games of skill and intellect when they were chunin. Eventually they fell in love and married. Shikamaru never really found reason to hang around Shino and Shiho but with them marrying they became friends again. It was slightly awkward with Shiho but since Shikamaru and Temari married she moved on and found new love with Shino. There were no regrets.

"Temari…how are you?" Shoda asked respectfully.

"I've been better." She softly snickered. "So good to see you Shoda."

"Mother, we have guests, our godparents." She opened the door and with some assistance from their children in came Choji and Ino Akimichi. "They wanted to see you."

"Choji…Ino…so good to see you again." Via word of mouth from their children from Temari's children, Ino and Choji had come to pay their respects to Temari. They had their disagreements in the past but as time progressed their families grew and so did their friendships. The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio was no more but the legacy remained. Much like Temari, Ino's once shimmering hair had dulled considerably but the blue eyes and fair complexion remained. Choji, once a mammoth of a man, had shrunk as compared to his son Chobu who clearly inherited the Akimichi bloodline of being massive but had the facial traits of Ino.

"Are you ok to walk dad?" Chobu asked his father. With a light nod he backed away.

"Please son, you think of me as a lame horse yet I'm still strong as an ox." He winced in pain a little bit but made his best effort not to show it to his kids.

His son chuckled. "Come Ayumi, let's let mom and dad talk to Temari."

"Right." Ayumi was a rather svelte woman who definitely looked more like an Akimichi in face but was Ino all over in frame and in personality. As the door slowly closed they could hear Chobu complaining of hunger and Ayumi scolding him.

Temari snickered. "Some things never change huh?"

Ino smiled back. "Truer words were never spoken Temari." She looked around and breathed in the nostalgia. "My, oh my, it's been so long Temari."

"It really has." It has been quite a few years since Shikamaru passed away that the Akimichis sat down with Temari. When they were younger, Asuma and Ayumi were teammates along with Naruto and Hinata's son Irabu with the original Asuma's son as their jonin. "How are you two?"

"Hungry." No surprise that was the first thing to come out of Choji's mouth.

"Idiot…you're always hungry. No wonder Chobu's still whining. Like father, like son."

"Haven't gotten tired of that line after sixty years…"

"Sixty years Temari. Ha." Ino brushed her hair to the side. "I remembered those days long ago when you fought alongside us. I remembered when Shikamaru saved you from that rogue woman and you two teamed up to defeat her."

"To this day I'll never give him the credit he deserves. I'm just that stubborn." She replied.

"I know. I must confess, I felt rather left out whenever you two fought together, but I should've known something was going on between you two."

"Ya know Temari being his best friend," Choji rested his hand on the foot of her bed, "I can remember the first time he talked to Ino and me about you. Oh man would he complain 'til the cows came home. He said you were bossy, you were annoying, you were violent, you were troublesome, and so much more. Ino and I actually joked around saying that he was actually attracted to you right after your first fight."

"Yeah no kidding, yet I think we including Asuma-sensei had the feeling that only a woman like you would be capable of dealing with a man like him. Call it a premonition at the time."

"Ha. Troublesome…" she weakly muttered. It was a word that caused a slight ache in her heart. It was a word that no one else could use so perfectly than him.

"He wouldn't shut up about you Temari. Even Asuma-sensei was annoyed by it. But deep down we knew he was more infatuated than irked with you."

"I know. When I started dating him I was a little rough around the edges with you two and I apologize. I remember berating you from time to time when you gave Shika a hard time. I guess after I married him I'd have to defend him."

"We think you always defended him Temari. You loved him just like we did."

"There's no need for apology Temari. No regrets." Ino's hand gently held Temari's.

"No regrets."

"Mother is there anything Asuma and I could get you? A glass of water perhaps?"

"Please Hatsune. Thank you." They walked out the door and made their way to the kitchen where Chobu and Ayumi were hanging out and decided to converse with them. "They were such great kids as were yours. I'm sorry I never said it before, but you turned out to be quite the dad Choji."

"Thanks Temari. That means a lot." Choji's father, Choza, had died protecting him from the Akatsuki leader Pain, so he lived with the agony of not having a father to show him the ropes of fatherhood. Luckily, like Yoshino with Temari, Shikaku and Inoichi were there to fill the void. Hell even Shikamaru helped him out even if his experience level was near nil. When Konoha was under attack once more and Chobu and Ayumi were just chunin, Choji found himself in the same spot as his father, yet this time he survived. He wouldn't let the same fate befall his kids as it did him. He remembered how he, Shikamaru, and Ino fought together but this time with Temari. The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio had become the Ino-Shika-Tema-Cho Foursome, truly a force to be reckoned with in battle. "You were one helluva mother that was for sure. Shit you scared even our kids when they came over and you were mad at Shikamaru for some reason."

Temari didn't really have the strength to laugh but smiled anyway. "That man…" Silence swirled around the room as they recalled the good times.

"It's felt like decades." Ino lamented.

"Well soon…I'll be joining him." It hurt the two to hear her say that but denial was pointless.

"I'm sure he's elated to deal with you again up there." Ino joked.

Temari's hand grasped a little tighter, albeit feebly, on Ino's aged fingers. "I never told you two this because like your teammate I had too much pride but I'm glad I had you two as my friends. You were kinder and more considerate than I thought and you took care of my Shikamaru when I wasn't around."

"He was a good man and an even better friend." Choji commented in his burly tone.

"I know we had our disagreements Ino but you were a terrific godmother for my kids. I know they'll look up to you when I'm gone."

"Don't say that Temari."

"No I must. It feels like it's coming so I have to say it, before my children come back. Thank you…both of you…for everything."

"Got your water mom." Hatsune came in and helped Temari sip from the cool glass. It must've been the most refreshing water she had ever had. Choji and Ino said nothing in regards to the previous conversation lest they disturb her kids even if they were grown adults.

"So how are you doing Hatsune?" Ino asked. "And you Asuma…you're as big as Chobu even if he's got about fifty or so more pounds on you." Choji laughed heartily.

"I'm quite all right thank you. Shikashi and Hitomi are almost ready to become jonin while Hiromasa just became a chunin at fourteen. They're quite the gifted ninja but I'm afraid that Hitomi became the troublesome one out of the three, always having a temper and fighting with her brothers."

"She takes after her grandmother, much like my Kentaro." Asuma said with a confident grin. "You instilled in him more grit and talent than anything I could feasibly do ma."

"I remember when they were just small children and I used to watch them. Oh would Hitomi be the little hellion. She would run around screaming and punching her brothers. You must forgive me Hatsune if I had to be firm with her." She remembered the stories where she had to enact "Granny Temari Law" where insolent behavior usually resulted in punishment. Hitomi and Asuma were tough children to deal with, but they still feared the steely gaze and fierce demeanor of Temari Nara.

"You were firm with me when Asuma and I acted up mom. That's what made you a good mother. Dad was usually more lenient with us and quite frankly…too lazy to deal with Asuma's insolence." They all laughed, but it caused Temari to cough.

"Ma! You ok?" Asuma quickly came to her side as he supported her until she stopped.

"It's…it's ok…Asuma. Thank you."

"Mom! Dad! Visitors at the door." Chobu yelled from across the hall.

"Well let them in son." Temari in her age couldn't really make out the hearing too well but she felt a familiar aura that made her heart warm up. The raccoon-like eyes and kanji tattoo was all too recognizable. He slowly walked into the room with his wife in tow.

"Temari…" The man said in a rather somber tone.

"Uncle Gaara! Aunt Matsuri!" Asuma cried out enthusiastically. He had always liked Gaara. To him, the former Kazekage was a strong-willed ninja who displayed a particular calm in battle that he admired.

"Ah Asuma. Always a pleasure. How are the children?" Matsuri inquired.

"A real blast…" He answered sarcastically garnering a playful grin from the crowd. "But they're good though. Yumiko and Kentaro will be here soon. They'll be elated to see you."

"I can hardly wait." He said back to his nephew. "I apologize for not wearing your slippers Hatsune. I'm afraid they've seen better days."

She laughed lightly. "No worries Uncle Gaara. I'm surprised they're still intact, but thank you."

"We'll leave you be." He gave them a respectful bow and joined the rest including Choji and Ino outside. The door shut and a delayed silence filled the room with the exception of Temari's troubled breathing.

"Gaara. Good to see you again brother. And Matsuri how are you?"

"I am fine Temari. It is nice to see you are in good spirits." Both of them knew Temari was dying but once again they just reflected upon it with a grim silence. Gaara knew Temari was too stubborn to let something like death wear her down. He knew she truly believed that Shikamaru was waiting for her on the other side and that gave her comfort. It gave him comfort. Kankuro died before Shikamaru did and Temari was all he had left, but it was her time to go now and he would be the last Sand Sibling left. Alas, he had Matsuri with him, and that too gave him solace.

"Tell me…how is Suna? I haven't been there in so long." Since Shikamaru's death, Temari was too heartbroken to make the journey to her homeland. She felt too detached when she even attempted with her kids and grandkids and she would tell them to carry on without her. She'd sit on her porch and watch the sun gleam or the rain pour while they were away, reflecting on her home and her husband, imagining he was there in spirit sitting with her.

"Still as dry and windy as ever Temari. We've missed you." Gaara dryly replied. "Our son sends his love but sadly he's very busy being the Kazekage. Please forgive him Temari."

"Oh…it's ok. I understand. After all…you were the same way. I remembered having to bail you out of your paperwork…" she coughed heavily again which got Hatsune and Asuma to rush to her aid. "Sorry. I'm ok. I remember bailing you out of your work for days. You were too stubborn to accept my help so I took it from you."

"I always had a feeling Temari. Kankuro was too dumb to do my work so well. It had to have been you."

She smiled back. "Gaara. All the times we've been together…all the action we've seen. It gets hard for an old woman like me to recall everything, but I remembered when those fiends from Akatsuki took you away. I'll never forget when you died before Chiyo revived you. I never told you how devastated I was and how much I truly cared about you."

"Temari." He shuffled forward and laid his hand on her forehead. "What's done is done. There should be no regrets. I'm happy Temari. I was miserable when I was a boy but because of you, Kankuro, Naruto, and my wife Matsuri," she smiled putting her hands on his shoulders, "I no longer felt alone in this world. I should be thanking you for taking care of me. I remember when I used to sit outside and stare at the night sky, and you would come out and talk to me. I never showed it but deep down I enjoyed that. You made me feel like I wasn't alone and you made me feel like my family understood me. If anything I should be apologizing to you for how Kankuro and I treated your husband. But you were vicious on us Temari. We were ready to give him a pounding just for being with you and you come out threatening those baby pictures. Then true to your word you showed them when we thought you were bluffing. In fact you showed them to everyone you possibly could show, without a doubt the most embarrassing moment of my life. You could say we were rather…hostile to him and we never really appreciated what he did for you."

Temari struggled to swallow. "Gaara, I thank you for saying that even if I had the feeling you did. He made me happy as Matsuri does for you. Hey, remember when we'd get together to prank on Kankuro or threaten to smash his puppets when he was being a jerk?"

Gaara snickered, which was rare. "Yes…I remember that night. We found out he kept stealing your letters from Shikamaru and burning them while he kept eating all my food and interrupting when Matsuri and I were together. Needless to say we knew exactly what to do. He was howling the whole night."

She laughed again as best as she could, controlling herself as to not hack up a lung. She felt her strength dropping no matter how high she tried to lift her spirits. "That we did Gaara…that we did. I miss that chubby idiot."

"We all do Temari." For Gaara, knowing his time was soon to come somewhere down the road, he wanted to see Temari and make amends for everything. He recalled with regret the monster he was with the demon inside of him. He wanted to be square with the house like he did with Kankuro.

"My baby brother…I've always been proud of you. Any one of us could've taken the Kazekage position, hell even Baki, but you shouldered that burden Gaara. You became the Kazekage and you became one with the people of Suna. That's more than I could've ever asked from you and I'm proud to be your sister."

"Temari…thank you." He glanced over to the nightstand where he saw a picture, an old, dusty and slightly worn picture but one that was clear in image nonetheless. It was of him, Temari, and Kankuro back when they were in their twenties. He sniffled a little bit overcome by the sudden emotion and nostalgia. It was the three of them in the Kazekage's office, Temari and Kankuro sitting on Gaara's desk while he sat there in his robes. Though the other two cracked wide grins he didn't, but he relished in how close they became. "_We were so young…how the time flew Temari. I should've spent more time with you two instead of being buried by my duties._"

"Gaara. You look troubled."

He whimpered and tried to cover up a tear. Then he turned to her with a look only a sibling could have towards their other sibling and tried to speak. "Please Temari…not now. I don't want to lose my sister." Matsuri did her best to console her grieving husband but she knew it was near pointless. "I wanted to go before you two…but damn it. This isn't fair!" His wrinkly hand gripped the foot of the blankets as tightly as possible. "Please…"

Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Gaara…" Her hand moved slowly to cover his. "Please, don't despair yourself over this. I had a good life and part of the reason was because of you. You shouldn't feel any regret about this Gaara, so stop your whining. You're reminding me too much of that crybaby Shikamaru. C'mon…you were the Kazekage! You can handle this! Don't worry about me. I love you little brother." She knew exactly how he felt when Kankuro left them.

"I…I love you too big sister." Rarely in his life did he ever say such things. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he did. Regardless, if he couldn't remember the last time he would make this very moment the last time. "Sister…please take this." He took out a tiny vial and gave it to her. "It's the sands of Sunagakure, the finest Matsuri and I could find. Take it…as a memento." He knew exactly what it was for yet he couldn't say it.

"Gaara, Matsuri…thank you so much." Matsuri poured a little out and let Temari run it through her fingers. The sensations filled her head with nostalgia from the days of her birth to the last moments with Shikamaru. Suna was her home and though she hadn't been there in years, her brother and sister-in-law kept the feelings alive with such a kind gesture. Her breathing became a little more erratic, like she just felt her life shortening by a little bit.

"Temari!" Gaara tried to help but in his age he had trouble moving himself.

"Gaara, it's ok. She's your sister. She can handle it." Matsuri gently held him. Temari regained her breathing and nodded with respect to her. She always liked Matsuri, and that was one of the reasons why.

"Grandma!" One of the young children burst through with flowing black hair and beautiful facial features. It was Hatsune's daughter Hitomi who from the looks of it ran over to the house as quickly as she could. "Grandma Temari!" She could barely get another word out.

Temari smiled again. "Easy sweetheart…easy. Catch your breath." She admired the enthusiasm and tenacity that her granddaughter displayed. It reminded her of her younger self back when she was a fresh jonin. "So lively you are Hitomi, just like your uncle Asuma and I. It takes me back…back to when I was as headstrong and tough, back to when I first met your grandfather and how he'd complain of the very attributes you have right now."

Several others walked through the door. There was Kentaro, a man with brownish hair and a build like Kankuro's. His look bore that of confidence but with traces of arrogance and aggression much like his father Asuma. He and Hitomi specialized in wind-based jutsu and while not using the same fan-based weaponry like Temari, still used other tools like staves and even their own hands. Barging through him was the slightly younger Yumiko, a blonde firebrand who shared her brother's taste for action and from the looks of it certainly got it fighting with Kentaro. She used chakra manipulation techniques like her uncle Kankuro while still being a very talented taijutsu fighter. Rumor had it she was stronger than Asuma and Kentaro both, but it was doubtful seeing how she always considered her father stronger. Hiromasa, another black-haired youth, was next. As the youngest he felt somewhat shy around the family but was nonetheless attentive. The inadvertent yawning was a good indication that he shared the traits of his grandfather and mother Hatsune. He was more skilled in genjutsu and therefore was taught more by Sakura Haruno's daughter who learned from the great Tsunade herself yet he maintained his father's legacy. The last to enter was Shikashi. Tall and slender, he had a dirty blondness to his hair, most likely a mixture of Temari and perhaps some sort of genetics from the father. He was the calm, cool, and collective that she and Shikamaru shared. Of the five of them, it was he that was the most strategically gifted with a knack in shadow jutsu to boot. While not nearly as strong as Kentaro or as swift as Yumiko and Hitomi, he always managed to use his brain to outwit them instead of defeat them through straight fighting. Everything was covert and planned out with him. When a boulder was in the way, he'd find out how to get around rather than smash through like his other peers. All of Hatsune's children also carried the Aburame trait of having a symbiotic relationship with chakra-eating insects, yet only Hiromasa had the ability to manipulate them effectively. The Nara jutsu was more dominant in their inheritance yet Shoda didn't seem to mind.

"Barging through like it was another sake bar brawl eh Hitomi? I figured mother would've taught you how to be more of a lady." He scoffed.

"Smartass…" she hissed back. Temari struggled but got a laugh out. It was just like her and Shikamaru.

"Is that the sound of hot air and bullshit again? Must be Shikashi huh? Sorry you gotta live with that Hitomi…" Kentaro snorted out with arrogance. The three of them including Yumiko loved to gang up on Shikashi but he just smiled confidently knowing it was the only time they had a chance against him.

"Ah the cretins assemble against me." He smirked with his arms folded. "How troublesome…"

"Children! You're around your grandmother…show some respect! She's ill and she doesn't want you stressing her out with your fighting." Rarely did Hatsune raise her voice but in this scenario them bickering was not going to be tolerated.

"Yes mother." Hitomi bowed.

"Hatsune, it's ok. Let them be kids. Remember how you and Asuma were when you were both that age?" Hatsune blushed. How ironic that a person scolds their children for the very things they were scolded at by their own parents when they were younger.

"Grandma Temari…did ya hear about us becoming jonin?" Of all the members of her family, it was Temari she sought approval from the most. Temari was her hero ever since she was just a toddler. "I mean yeah Shikashi is one too but I did the best!"

Temari chuckled. "You carry my confidence, there's no doubting that, nor was there any doubt that you'd be a jonin in no time. I'm very proud of you. You kids could learn something from her." Hitomi with pride stuck her tongue out at her peers not knowing Temari winked at them in secret. "My grandkids…I cannot believe how big you all have gotten. It's scary and I know when you get married and have kids you'll truly understand what I mean by that."

"Ha. Kids you say? Well with Yumiko fawning over the Uzumaki numbskull I could expect her to have more of a litter than a couple kids!" Kentaro guffawed before earning himself a slap upside the head. A fight was about to break out until Asuma stomped his foot but was rather confused to see Temari so entertained.

"Oh…so full of youth." She commented stealing a line from the late Might Guy. "How I used to bicker with Gaara and Kankuro the same way. Yumiko…so you have a man in your sights, yet he's of the Uzumaki clan eh? Well I guess I should warn you, men of his ilk have big hearts but aren't the sharpest tacks. But knowing you, you'll get what you want and bend him to your will. I was the same way with your grandfather. Now Hiromasa, I take it you find the girls a little too much of…a drag wouldn't you say?"

Hiromasa huffed with a smile on his face. "Well grandma they certainly are a pain. They're always blabbing on about the newest guy and really being a bother to me calling me lazy all the time."

"Just like your grandfather Hiromasa. If only he were around to hear that. You'll learn about women soon enough, but remember when you do…even the tough ones are warm to those they love."

"Ummm…thanks grandma." She knew he was still a little young to learn that but all in due time. She coughed heavily again, prompting alarm from Yumiko.

"Grandma Temari! What's wrong?" Their parents hadn't really told them about Temari's true condition out of fear of how they'd react.

After regaining her breath she turned to her. "I'm slowin' down Yumiko. At eighty-one my body can't really keep up with my mind anymore but I'm still as sharp as a tack so don't you worry about me. I'm just getting a little sick but I'm sure my body can take it." Of course she was lying as Shikashi and Kentaro sighed knowing exactly what she meant. Hitomi knew as well but just didn't want to admit it. Hiromasa was slightly more naïve and thought there was a chance she'd actually get better. Temari had always been a source of inspiration to all five of them since birth and it would devastate them for her to no longer be there, but she told them to be strong like her and they'd follow her example. "Oh my grandchildren. Have I ever told you what your parents were like when you were all born?" They all shook their heads. "Scared shitless I kid you not." They all laughed. A grandchild truly relished when their grandparent would tell stories that would give them ammunition to fire right back at their bothersome parents, not that Asuma and Hatsune were bad parents but they had their moments of irritation with their children.

For two hours straight she rehashed all the old stories like when Asuma was caught sneaking into the girls hot springs and the excuse he used was that he was just trying to retrieve Naruto's son. She said the beating he and Naruto's kid got was worse than anything she could give him. Asuma just huffed in embarrassment. She told them when Hatsune was one of the evaluators during a Chunin exam in the Forest of Death and not only took a nap when she was supposed to be examining, but also got lost for a good half-hour and got caught too. Ino, Choji, Gaara, and Matsuri joined in sharing recollections of the good times when they were young and the world was their oyster. Matsuri told the story of Gaara's wedding with her and how utterly awkward it was for him to get his vows out. Choji recalled the time that he and Shikamaru were stuck taking care of the kids for a weekend while Temari and Ino went to some spa and just how hellish it truly was for the two of them. He said he never saw Shikamaru cry himself to sleep ever, but that one time he did even if it was for only three hours until Asuma started whining again. Ino brought up the tale of when the four of them were on a mission in the Land of Grass and were ambushed by around forty to fifty rogue ninja. The numbers might've been fudged but the scars of the battle, as Ino showed herself, provided evidence. For nearly a whole day the four of them were locked in combat and while it looked grim with enemy reinforcements and several jonin showing up, they were eventually triumphant with the help of Kurenai and the duo of Naruto and Hinata. She said it was one of the best battles of her life barring maybe the Chunin Exam fight. For a moment it made her forget about the pain and the lingering illness in her system and it made her relish how good she truly felt spending time with her friends, children, and grandchildren. They did their best to fill the void Shikamaru left but in her aching heart it still wasn't enough. She truly felt happy for her grandkids not being exposed to terrible wars or to terrible heartbreak the likes of which she and Shikamaru endured.

"Now I have something to ask of you children." She slowly guided her left hand to hold Kentaro's and her other one to hold Hitomi's.

"Yes grandma?"

"I want you kids to never stop striving to be strong. I want you to be strong when things get difficult because they will. You'll marry, you'll be fathers and mothers, you'll suffer heartbreak, and you'll suffer defeat. I lived through those experiences as did your parents. Be kind to them and listen to what they say because they're your greatest mentors, better than the strongest jonin or the coolest sensei. They raised you all so well and I couldn't be more proud with how you've all progressed. Also, never forget your legacies children. You have the blood of Suna and Konoha in your veins. You have the legacy of your grandfather and me. With that strength I know the five of you will be stronger than twenty-five jonin. I've never been more proud." She made a feeble attempt to squeeze Kentaro's and Hitomi's hand, knowing once again her strength was rapidly depleting. With a couple tears in their eyes and despite Kentaro, Hitomi, and Yumiko trying to shrug it off all they could do is nod and weakly respond to Temari…their beloved grandmother. "I feel like it's my birthday with all of you around." She smiled as everyone loomed around her with the same joy. A distant rumble was heard, the approaching rainstorm drawing ever closer.

"Jeez…looks like it's going to start pouring soon. Kids, can you get the windows for your grandmother?"

"Asuma leave the ones by my bed open. Your father and I used to spend time in the morning and at night listening to the pouring rain outside when you and your brother were asleep…please keep them open."

"Of course ma, anything you say." The grandkids scattered throughout the house, leaving just the adults.

"Good…now that they're gone I want to talk to you two, Asuma and Hatsune." They got closer and just like with Hitomi and Kentaro she held their hands as well. "Your grandmother Yoshino warned me of how fast you would grow and at first I took it lightly…but boy was I wrong. Asuma, my handsome boy…and Hatsune, my darling girl, I still can't get over it." Her hand shook but Asuma kept it firm. A small tear was forming by his eye. Temari caught it in her sights instantly. "Oh Asuma, as much as you'd like to think you're exactly like me, I can sense the crybaby in you from a mile away, just like your father."

"Ma…please." Ino and Choji smiled. They remembered how much Asuma used to whine and cry over things just like Shikamaru. The resemblance was startling.

"Don't ma please me Asuma. I never told you how much it hurt giving birth to you but don't take it as an insult. You were as tough as you are now, a male me. I couldn't get over how much you were like me and I don't think I ever told you enough when you were a toddler. My Asuma, so big and strong, but still the crybaby. Such a big man but a little boy at heart. Don't ever change that, for me, please." It was getting harder for her to speak. It already pained her to talk in normal conversation, but this was making it five times worse.

"You got it ma. I won't." He chokingly replied.

She turned to her daughter. "Hatsune, the apple of my eye…you're just as beautiful as the day you were born. I remember your jet black hair in the hospital and how your father broke down and cried. He was so happy. The entire staff told him you looked exactly like him and as you grew he became more and more of a crybaby the more you resembled him. The gifted genius…that's what you were. You were the legacy of the Nara intellect…but a shame you had the same laziness."

Hatsune fought her sadness and squeaked out a laugh. "Mom, I wasn't that lazy now was I?"

Temari laughed back. "Ino? Can you help me out here?"

"Sorry Hatsune, but we did catch you sleeping in the Forest of Death and on multiple other occasions."

Hatsune couldn't help but blush. "Ok fine…you got me mom."

"Mother knows best Hatsune. You should know that by now, but not for one second would I doubt your ability as a mother. Raising those three kids of yours is evidence enough. I can't get over how I raised such great kids. They're going to be great leaders and raise their families well. After all, you raised them."

"Ma." Asuma was trying to hold back his sadness but it was getting harder and harder. His sister Hatsune always managed to keep a more level head but even she was in mental conflict. Ino, Choji, Gaara, and Matsuri were all in sorrow with them. Ino remembered how hard it was when she had to watch over them with Temari away and even at their ages, there was a special bond between a mother and her children. She learned that the second she had Chobu and Ayumi. It pained her to think of how they would feel when the day came that she'd depart from them.

"Please kids. Don't be sad over me. I have no regrets with you two. You two have been the lights of my life and I wouldn't trade you two in for anything in the world."

"Mother…" Hatsune started to well up. "Please…"

"Be strong again children. Be strong like when you were training to be chunin and jonin, when Konoha was attacked again, when you were terrified of the future when you got married and had children, and when your father left us. I'll be all right, don't you worry about that at all. My mind is as strong as ever. I won't be leaving you two prematurely." The rain started to get closer and small drops could be heard hitting the roof and the windowsills.

"Ma…I love you."

"I love you too…the both of you…more than you'll ever know. Should I leave, I don't want you to have any regrets. Raise your own into stronger warriors and instill in them the pride of Suna and Konoha. I'm proud of you both and when I'm gone I want you both to know that I said goodbye with a smile on my face." Asuma couldn't handle it any more as he walked out of the room. Hatsune soon followed in an effort to console her little brother. Temari knew it would be especially painful for him. She looked around at her brother and friends. "I'm sorry to do this to you all."

"Temari…" Gaara groaned.

"I apologize again. My mind is tired from all this. Could you please leave me for just a little while? I'm going to try to get some rest."

"Of course Temari. C'mon Gaara." Matsuri escorted a shaking Gaara out while Choji and Ino shuffled to the door and shut it quietly behind them.

Temari lay on her bed for the next ten minutes and tried to gather her thoughts while listening to the rain. "I'm so sorry my children. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I just wanted to say goodbye." She knew that they were saying goodbye to her even if the words weren't uttered. That's all she wanted, to just say goodbye. "I feel so weak…so tired…I just need to rest a little bit." She felt the grit of the sand on her fingertips and in her other hand were Shikamaru's earrings that he always wore. She grasped them tightly as she closed her eyes and felt her body slow down as the raindrops got heavier and more frequent. The door opened slightly and a flash of light entered the room, catching her off guard as she awakened.

"_I thought Ino told them to give me some rest._" A lone figured approached, tall and handsome. "Who, who is that?" Her vision was blurry but the figure got more into focus. Her tired heart nearly skipped a beat. "Y…Y-y-you…"

The man smiled as his figure shimmered. His face was confident, his hair black and flowing with a tie-up in the back, his skin and face full of youth and vigor, his eyes soulful and staring down at the withered kunoichi. "_Temari my love…_"

"Shi…Shikamaru…is that…is that you?" She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her husband, but he looked no older than twenty-five.

"_Yes Temari…it's me._" He nodded as he sat by her side. She felt the warmth from his presence flow through the entire bed which had been somewhat cold before. Tears rolled down her tired eyes. "_You're crying. That's not the Temari of the Sand I know. Awfully troublesome…_"

"Shikamaru. You're so…handsome. You son of a bitch Shikamaru."

"_You're still the aggressive woman Temari. It's why I married you in the first place._" His voice resonated and brought calm into her heart.

"Did they see you at all? Did any one of them?"

"_No…they didn't. I believe you know why I'm here right?_"

"You're here for me…ha. You lazy, crybaby bastard. You thought that death was going to get you away from me huh? Well…I finally caught up to you. If you were messing around with some other woman I'll kick your ass!"

"_Ha. No woman could equate to you when I was on this world and in the one I'm in now._" He looked down at her hand and noticed his earrings. "_Ah so there they are…I've been lookin' for these. Thank you for holding them for me._" He grabbed them and clipped them back on his ears. The dull metal surreally regained its luster.

"The rain…it's so heavy."

"_I was me Temari. I cried for you this day knowing that you'd come back to me_."

"Oh Shikamaru…I missed…I missed you so much! I cursed the day when you left me! Five years Shikamaru…five years it was that you left me. Every day felt like an eternity."

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left such a pain in your heart for so long._" He put his hand on her heart and suddenly she didn't feel the pain anymore."_Every day without you felt like an eternity as well. I guess I should've changed my plan to me dying alongside my wife. Forgive me Temari._"

The frustration washed away with a calm smile on her face. "You needn't ask for forgiveness Shikamaru. You have no need to."

"_I've been watching the kids. I'm quite proud of them and the grandchildren. You've done so well looking after them in my absence. They're strong and smart. They are the pride and joy of Konoha and Suna…and they're our kids Temari, ours._"

"You were such a terrific father even if you were a lazy good-for-nothing."

"_Such kind words Temari, I missed that sass of yours all this time. With the kids, it was more your doing than mine._"

"Was I a great mother Shikamaru? Was I a good grandmother?"

"_You were phenomenal Temari. You had my mother beat by a long shot._"

"Was I…there for you when you needed it the most? Was I there to be that shoulder to cry on? Was I there to help you?" She tried desperately to breathe but was rather choked up. "Was I…was I a good wife…Shikamaru?"

"_The best there ever was…_"

She stopped crying. She felt as if her mind, body, and soul had been revitalized by some divine power.

"_I've been waiting for you Temari. It had been more than five years but I was waiting for you all this time, and now the moment has come. It's time Temari…it's time to take you home._"

Her mind was finally at peace.

"_I love you Temari. I always have._"

"I…I love you too Shikamaru…"

"_It's time. Take my hand._"

"At last…" With a long sigh she raised her wrinkled hand to grab Shikamaru's. Suddenly she felt herself become younger and felt healthy and fully of vigor. Her hair was restored to the surreal brilliance that he had fallen in love with. Her eyes shone with a vibrant teal and her face became soft and silky again. Her strength and her spirit became revitalized and full of a spirit she hadn't felt in decades. His touch was warm and comforting, something she forgot the feeling of as the years went by. She looked into his eyes and melted, bringing her lips to his passionately. The two of them kissed for a good thirty seconds before Shikamaru pulled away. He opened the door and a bright golden light awaited the both of them.

"_Don't be afraid Temari. You're with me now…together…forever._" The two of them stepped into the light and the door shut behind them, leaving only the darkness of the room and the raindrops pounding the house.

An hour had passed until the door opened once more.

"Mother?" Hatsune slowly entered the room to find her mother lying there with her eyes closed. "Are you still resting?" She got no response.

"Ma? Wake up…it's Asuma. I'm sorry about that before. I know you just wanted to say goodbye and all and I did but you have to forgive me. Guess I'm still a crybaby huh?" Still no response. "Are you awake?" He walked up to her and looked at his mother lying on the bed seeing little activity. "Ma?" He nudged her slightly. "Ma? Ma can you hear me?" His lips trembled as he saw no movement from her mouth or her chest. "Ma? Ma…? MA!" Nothing. "MOM!" He cried out as tears flowed down his face. The truth was right there in front of his eyes, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want to say the words. He remembered when he was just a little boy and he'd cry out for her mother and sure enough, she was there with arms open to tell him everything was all right and that she was there for him, but that was no more and his heart sank like a lead weight. "M-m-m…ma….Hatsune."

"I know…she's gone. Asuma." She started to cry as he sobbed uncontrollably on the bed, grasping his mother's hand. Chizuko rushed in and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I'm so sorry Asuma. It's ok…"

"Mom…"

"Asuma." The two of them held each other and shared their mourning. Gaara, Matsuri, and the rest soon poured in and found the two Nara children crying as if they were children again.

"Grandma…she's gone…" Hiromasa squeaked out as he started to cry. Hitomi was there to comfort him as she too had tears rolling down her face. Shikashi did his best to keep his composure as he wiped the streaks from his face. Hatsune pulled away to comfort her children just as Temari did for all those many years since she was born. Shoda ran his hands through her hair and whispered how sorry he was. Hatsune quickly shared Asuma's behavior as she hugged her husband tightly.

Asuma could barely get any words out as he wiped the tears off on his wife's shoulder. A big, strong forty-something year old man…was bawling like a little boy for his mother. His children had never seen their headstrong father so sad in their entire life and quite frankly it surprised them. Both son and daughter came up to him and earnestly tried to console him. He looked at them both.

"I'm so sorry kids…must be bad…to see your father…to see him like this. Oh God…" A heavy sigh left his lips as he wrapped his arms around his kids and wife and held them close.

"No…no it's not dad." Yumiko replied and rather maturely she embraced him. "Your kids are here dad."

"Temari, you're with Shikamaru now, that lucky bastard." Choji found some solace in Temari's departing knowing she was at peace with the man she loved.

Ino nodded. "She's gonna give him trouble now." A tear trickled down her cheek as her kids came to the both of them. It was a grim reality that somewhere down the road she'd share the same fate as Temari, but she had no regrets knowing she gave her kids the same comfort and love that Temari did Asuma and Hatsune.

"Goodbye big sister." Gaara said solemnly as he kissed her forehead. It was all he said afterwards as Matsuri wiped his cheek. There was nothing else that needed to be said. There were no regrets, no missing feelings, no missed opportunities. He felt good for Temari knowing her pain was over.

They all surrounded her as she lay silent on the bed, yet they all felt the presence of her spirit. Hatsune and Asuma could've sworn they also felt their father, and that they were both looking down at them smiling with pride. They were stricken with grief there was no doubting that, but inside they felt that their parents truly never left.

She was buried next to her husband a few days afterwards in the Nara family cemetery near the deer fields, where Shikaku and Yoshino Nara were buried as well. The skies were cloudy with the mourning of her passing yet her family could see the sun trying to break through giving the clouds a silver lining, as if it was a divine message of sorts. Friends from all over Konoha and Suna gathered including the Uzumakis and the Aburames. They all paid their respects to the fierce Sand ninja and to her family.

The eulogy was short but profound as given by Matsuri. Temari had been a strong, confident woman who ranked up in the tops along with Sakura Haruno and the former Hokage Tsunade. She was a gifted ninja, a beautiful woman, a loving mother, and a faithful wife. She told the crowd that while it was sad she left us, it was the greatest thing for her to now be reunited with her love Shikamaru. She said that of all the things death can affect and damage, it could never hurt or destroy love. Love transcended the mortal realm and it was love for Shikamaru Nara that carried her through all the hard times up until her death.

"Asuma, Hatsune…I'm so sorry. She was a good woman. She was perfect for that lazy son of a bitch." The old man with whisker birthmarks said to them accompanied by his still beautiful wife with her soulful grayish eyes. They bowed respectfully to the other former Hokage.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. You were always a good friend with our mom and dad and we appreciate all that you've done for us." Hatsune said back to them.

"They're in a better place now." Choji gently tossed his flower down on the grass in between them. "I'm sure she's giving him shit about something and he's just trying to relax. Even as spirits, I'm sure the two of them will still be the same Shikamaru and Temari Nara we all knew."

Gaara just respectfully bowed with Matsuri, once again saying nothing. He simply turned and walked away. He had said what he needed to Temari and to his loved ones. There was only his home in Suna to return to and his own children and grandchildren that he would guide once more. They all understood that. Gaara was never really a man of words and the loss of his sister was a good reason to force him into solemn silence.

Choji and Ino also departed with their kids in tow. It hurt to lose another dear friend of theirs but they accepted that was the way life went. Soon enough it was just Asuma, Matsuri, and their families.

"Goodbye ma. We'll always love you. Say hi to dad for us." Asuma kissed the gravestone still shaken by the loss of his mother.

"I wouldn't worry too much Asuma. I'm sure she already gave him the message." His sister calmly replied. She was always the more level-headed of the two.

"We'll miss you grandma." Hiromasa quietly muttered out as he placed his hand on the gravestone.

"Hiromasa…" His father placed his hand on his son's shoulder and gripped firmly. "Your grandmother will always be there to watch us. She'll smile from the heavens as you get older and stronger and one day raise your own family. That's how it goes in life son."

"He's right." Asuma stepped back from Temari's grave. "People come and go but it's the bond that stays. Kids, don't think for a second that the bond that your grandmother had with you has faded at all. It's as strong as ever now that they are together again. Remember what your aunt Matsuri said."

"Love transcends everything…even death." Hatsune answered. "You may not feel it physically, but like the love they had for each other the love they have for us is still there and going strong. We'll always remember her for that."

They all stared up to the clouds, yet unbeknownst to them Shikamaru and Temari were standing there with them all along in spirit. They held each other passionately and looked at their family with pride. Reunited, their presence warmed their hearts even if they couldn't be seen.

"_Our family Shikamaru…_" She said to her lover.

"_We're so proud of you all, and we'll see you again soon. Until then, be strong and never forget that we are always with you and that we love you._" Holding hands, they walked away and soon vanished. As the winds blew through the tall grass, they turned and walked back home, back to continue their lives, knowing that Shikamaru and Temari Nara would always be there.


End file.
